Marie
A 30-year-old American woman who has a great love of books. She was created for the RP. Backstory (Pre-Outbreak) come up in RP yet! So far... (Post-Outbreak) Marie met Acorn fighting zombies out in the street, and they decided to stick together. They built up a camp in an abandoned library, and seemed to have a pretty comfortable set-up. However, Acorn's soft-hearted attitude led her to bring in more and more other survivors, including Damein, O'Cohol and the main four. This put a real strain on the resources of the small camp, particularly Damein and O'Cohol who didn't really do any work. When they ventured to the mall and Damein died, Marie was the one who rallied Tal and Ron back and brought them back to the library. Marie would probably not have been too heartbroken if things had just ended there, but when they entered the library they immediately found out that Acorn had been infected. Marie, as the person in the camp closest to Acorn, ended up being the one asked to put her out of her misery. The incident left Marie heartbroken, and for that reason she had no problem uprooting from the library and taking a chance with this odd and mysterious "Paradise" they found advertised. Personality Marie is the oldest and most mature in the camp, and so thinks of herself as the absolute leader, whether or not the others agree. Marie is very well versed in literature and thinks of herself as an intelligent woman, but is perhaps not as smart as she assumes. She has a very cold, pessimistic view of the world, and can be very callous towards others, but isn't completely closed off and will protect those closer to her. She was tragically born without a sense of humour. Relationships Acorn Heathers Marie saw her as a beacon of kindness and optimism in the ravaged world. Marie didn't really know Acorn very well, but had a very idealised image of her. Marie was very protective of Acorn, and tried to keep her in her blissfully unaware state. Damien Marie completely hated this guy. They regularly fought over his misogynistic attitude, but he usually appealed to Acorn and thus was able to get away with pretty much anything with no consequences. Secretly, Marie was kind of glad when he died. Tal Litao Tal's reckless, rebellious attitude is the exact opposite of Marie's, and she does not appreciate Tal's back-talk. Marie views Tal as a stupid teenager and really wishes she'd shut up and do as she's told like the rest of the more passive camp members. Xesthersu Usimiu Marie views Su as her second-in-command (or at least "second most sensible"), and tends to go to her to discuss most camp matters. Due to Su's athletic phsique (and perhaps some subconscious racial influence), however, Marie stereotypes Su as being not as clever as her or Ron. Ron Greenwood Marie respects Ron's inventiveness and smarts, and is most likely to ask him for guidance in matters of the technological, and also sees use for his skills in using the environment around them. That said, she doesn't know or think much of him beyond that, and as he's a teenager she doesn't really have much respect for his thoughts outside of his tech knowledge. Sheridan O'Connel Marie hasn't talked to Sherri much, and thinks of her mostly as just Yet Another Dumb Teen. Marie was surprised and touched when Sherri offered to look after her when she was ill. Whiski O'Cohol Marie mostly avoids Whiski and finds him mildly disturbing. Trivia *Marie was only ever made to be a temporary, minor character but her callous, bossy charm was just too much and she was allowed to stick around. *Marie was never actually a librarian, everyone just assumes she was.